Pokemon Mysterious Journeys
by dragonsfire295
Summary: Two friends find themselves transformed and stranded in this strange world.


"What happened, where are we, and why do we look like this?" An Eevee asked. My name is Michael and I have somehow become a pokemon. I'm not here by myself though. My best friend Chris has also been turned into a pokemon. "What do you think we should do Chris? I mean we don't know where we are or how to get back to normal."

"I don't know Mike." Chris, who had been turned into a Gastly, replied. "The thing is not only are we in an unknown place. We're also incredibly likely to be attacked by someone or something if we just stay here. We better choose a direction and try to make our way through this forest." The two of them decided to head in the direction of the sun hoping that it would lead them to safety or at least a populated area. They walked until they were too tired to continue. "Mike let's rest here. It looks like there's some fruit in this tree." Chris stated. "I miss having my real body.'

"Same here." Michael said while climbing up the tree to get the fruit. "But we have to make do with what we're given." He then reached a branch where he could reach some pieces of fruit. "Hey Chris, here you go!" He called while knocking the fruit off the branch. Chris who was right under the branch caught the fruit in his mouth. "Alright. I'll be right down there." He gabbed a piece of fruit in is mouth and began to climb down the tree. Landing right next to Chris, Michael set the fruit on the ground and began talking. "Chris I got to say this place is very pretty." Chris nodded to him in agreement. "Still no matter how beautiful this place is, we need to get back home. If we don't, think of what that would do to our friends and families." Tears began to flow down Michael's face.

"Michael, you need to eat." Chris said. "I miss my family too." He then got some fruit from a nearby bush and ate a little more. "Mike try to get some sleep, I'll stay up and stand guard. I'll wake you when I'm about to go to sleep." Michael looked up at him, eyes red from crying, nodded and grabbed some moss to use as a makeshift bed. Chris waited until he heard Michael's breathing become steady and moved under another tree. _Mom, sis I'm positive that you're worried about me. I just wish that you could know that I'm fine for the moment._ Chris thought. The sound of a stick breaking caught Chris' attention. _This could be bad. I better wake Mike. _Chris tackled Michael to wake him up. "Mike we have company."

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Michael tensed his muscles. "Guess we better prepare ourselves for a fight." He stretched his mouth into a sadistic smile. "Sounds like fun." Sniffing the air he tried to figure out where the source of the sound was. "Damn it. I'm not used to all these smells." His ears twitched when as he realized the numbers of the attempted ambushers. "Chris, we're surrounded!" Michael was right, after he said that a large group of Scolipede came out of the trees. "This is bad."

Chris looked around. "Damn it. There's no escape, they have us completely surrounded." Chris then had an idea. "Wait a minute. Why are you attacking us?" He didn't dare try to get closer to any of the Scolipede but made sure to look one of them in the eyes when asking.

"The reason we're attacking you," The leader of the Scolipedes began. "Is because outsiders do not belong in my forest. You will now pay for this transgression." Each Scolipede began to create water around their tail and before the two friends could get out of the way, they were pummeled with aqua tails.

Chris landed in a bush and was able to get back up. Michael however slammed right into a tree. The air knocked out of his lungs and his foreleg in extreme pain he believed this to be the end for him and Chris when suddenly a large wave of energy slammed right into the Scolipede leader, throwing here through the trees of the forest. Michael was barely conscious when a Kangaskhan walk into the clearing that he, Chris and the Scolipede were in. Kangaskhan looked ready to release another hyper beam until the other Scolipede fled. She then walked over to Chris and Michael. "Don't worry young ones. I'm going to take you to my home to make sure you get better." She carefully grabbed Michael and carried him towards her home with Chris floating behind her.


End file.
